


Nightmares

by destielstony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Dreams, Hurt, M/M, Nightmares, angel - Freeform, but not really, cas helps dean, samshipsit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstony/pseuds/destielstony
Summary: Nightmares weren't untypical for Winchesters. But one gets better on his own while the other got his guardian angel on his shoulder (or in his bed).





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about this, I am not sure if anyone ever wrote something like that, if yes I am sorry if something sounds familiar... it wasn't my intention.

It wasn't unusual for both of the Winchesters to be haunted by tormenting nightmares. Anyone who went through the stuff they did would have these terrible nightmares. Over time it got a lot better for Sam, less nightmares, more sleep at night, he got happier in general. But for Dean it only seemed to get worse. If that was even possible, he drank more, skipped the coffee in the morning, switching to beer, and after a bit he just grabbed the bottle of whiskey right after waking up, taking a huge sip. Whenever Sam tried to talk to him he shrugged it off, saying he was fine, that nothing was wrong and that he shouldn't worry so much.

Sam also noticed the moodiness his brother came to because he sleeps way less than he used to, even for them both it was too few hours of sleep. But no matter what Sam tried to do, nothing would work. It hurt him to hear his brother every night screaming for him to help and save him but he isn't able to do so, he doesn't even know what to safe him of. That goes on for a couple of weeks until one night, after Castiel died and came back again, he screamed not for Sam, but for Castiel, for him to not die and leave him again. Gladly, but also weirdly it got a whole lot better after that night.

Dean switched back to coffee in the morning, still drank a lot of alcohol, just not as much as he used to before, was actually way happier and Sam was glad he was. The good phase went on for a couple of month, nearly ten month to be exact, the relationship between the brothers was better than ever and they were actually happy. But of course, something bad always happens when things are the best and out of the blue, Dean started to get nightmares again, every night.

The first week Sam just thought it was because of the hunt they went on that weekend before. After the second week was over, Sam started to get worried again. He didn't want his brother to go through that again, not to fall back into that shaoe of an alcoholic again, but of course he wouldn't let Sam help him. "Everything's fine, Sammy." he always said. "But you can always come to me in case you need something, you know that, right?" was always the thing Sam answered and every time Dean just smiled at him. Whenever they worked a case with Castiel, Sam thought Dean slept a lot better with the Angels presence in the room, but over time he just thought it was either a coincidence, or he was just simply imagining it.

That was until one night he actually caught Castiel on Deans bed, sitting next to him, holding his hand while stroking his hair with his other hand and quiet whispering to him. When he saw Sam standing in the doorway he disappeared immediately, but Sam knew he wasn't imagining it. The weird part of that night was that they didn't even worked a case with Castiel, he was just there. The next morning when Sam tried to talk to Dean about that he just accused him of having slept too less, that Castiel wasn't there because at the moment he never came when Dean asked or called.

For a while, Sam thought he actually might've imagined it, but he was sure he didn't when he found Castiel again, same position as before just Dean's head on his lap instead of the pillow. He wasn't sure what Cas said but small whispers echoed through the room and Sam stood there for a while, seeing that Dean actually relaxed and continued to sleep calmly. And when Cas seemed to be sure that Dean was sleeping well, he laid him down on his pillow, let go of his hand and just vanished. Sam saw him do that a lot of times already but just now it surprised him. Sam thought to himself that he would talk about that with Castiel the next time he saw him and went back to bed, but not without a last glance towards a peacefully sleeping Dean.

That night, Sam was the one lying awake thinking about what he just witnessed. It's been a while since they worked a case with Cas or since Castiel visited them and seeing him caring for Dean was just something he didn't really expect at that time even though it wasn't surprising. He knew they both always had a more profound bond, to say it with Castiel's own words, but that was a whole different story. Sam couldn't get his mind off that situation for the next couple of days and Dean noticed of course that there was something on Sam's mind. But every time he asked him what's going on, he actually pulled a 'Dean' and said he was completely fine.

The next time Castiel came by, Dean didn't even look at him. He was mad at him for staying away for so long and ignoring them both. If only Dean knew, Sam thought and made a decision to tell Dean. Cas seemed to realize what Sam wanted to do and asked for a word with him, Sam wasn't exactly sure why Cas wanted to talk but of course he went with him to the next room. "I know you were there a couple of nights back, and you saw how I helped Dean. You can't tell him, Sam." was the first thing he said to him and Sam was confused. "What? Why?" "Because he would never talk to me again if he knew I disrespected his wishes to maintain his personal space."

Sam sighed and laughed a bit. "Wait, that's ehy you don't tell him? Right now he isn't even talking to you because he thought you abandoned us. I don't know which one is better for y-" "I like this right now better, thank you very much." All Sam could do was sigh because of Castiel's stubbornness. "Come on, Cas, he won't hate you if that's what you're so afraid of." Cas sat down and stared to the ground. "One night, Dean actually woke up while I tried to comfort him. He just looked at me confused but couldn't say anything because I made him sleep again and forget that he even saw me. I don't want him to think I am weird, I mean even more than he thinks now. I like this family and I like Dean, I did eversthing for him and I can't lose him, Sam. Not because of this. I am just trying to help him sleep and it seems to work fine. After that night where he woke up I didn't visit him at night for a while and I think you know how that turned out. I am just trying to help. So please, Sam, don't tell him." it was a long speech but Sam was touched.

He knew they both meant a lot to Castiel and he also knew that the Angel may have feelings for Dean. "Alright Cas, but Promise me one thing. If he ever wakes up again, let him process. He deserves to know. You helped him for a long time now, almost a year, and to let him think you abandoned him or us when you're actually there for him every night isn't good. He will distance himself from you sooner or later, you see he isn't even talking to you. And I am very sure he won't mind you not maintaining his personal space." Cas looked at Sam. "But he thinks it is weird when I watch him sleep. Every time I am here he is just so distant, not like family." Now Sam couldn't help it anymore. "Cas, I know you like Dean in more than a friendship or even brotherly way. And that is okay. Even Angels can fall in love. But you can't hide that forever. And I am not just talking about that whole caring for him while he sleeps thing. Sooner or later he will find out. I promise I won't tell him, but Dean will find out, he isn't stupid."

Sam patted Cas' shoulder and left him alone for a while where Castiel had a lot of time to think about what Sam just said. He'd rather have Dean like he was right now towards him than all negative because he knows that Cas really was in love with the righteous man. So he decided for himself that it was the best to stop visiting him at night and leave him alone, only come when he calls and leave as soon as they don't need him any more. So weeks were passing by, Dean was back to his moody, drunken self and of course Sam knew that Cas had stopped visiting Dean at night but he couldn't say anything about it because he'd promised Cas, and Sam wasn't one to break promises. He couldn't even talk to Castiel about it because whenever he called him he didn't even care to show up, only when Dean called him and Sam couldn't go to Dean and be like 'Hey, mind calling Cas for me? He never comes when I call, only if you do it and I need to talk to him.' That would be just weird and Dean would need an explaination for that.

One night it was bad for Dean. He screamed his lungs out for Cas and not even Sam could wake him up, it was like he was captured in his nightmare. So Sam called Cas, but of course he didn't come. "Cas please, it's Dean, he needs you. I don't know what's wrong with him but he can't wake up and he won't stop screaming for you. Please Cas!" Sam heard the familiar flap of wings behind him and turned around to see it was Cas. Without saying a word he walked past Sam over to Dean and sat down on his bed beside him. He took his hand and whispered something in his ear while Sam could just stand there watching Cas doing his thing.

After a bit Dean actually was calm and it seemed like he was peacefully sleeping again but Cas still hasn't let go of his hand. Suddenly Dean woke up but before Cas could do anything Sam held his free wrist and let Dean process. "Cas? What are you doing here? And Sam, what's going on?" tired he wanted to rub his eyes but noticed just now that his fingers were intertwined with Cas'. Confused he let go of Cas' hand and sat up straight. "Guys, what's going on, why the hell are you in my bed and bedroom? And how dare you to be even near me, Castiel?" it hurt Cas that he was using his full name when he was the one who called him by his nickname for the first time. "I'll just-" Cas started but Dean interrupted him immediately.

"No, you will stay here. I want an explanation. now." Cas looked up to Sam but he just shrugged, kinda like 'I told you it would come down to that' and Cas knew that he was right, so he told Dean everything. Mid-story Sam excused himself saying he needed some sleep but really he just wanted to give them both space. "So you're basically telling me you're the reason I slept like a baby for quite the time? And I slept like hell the past few weeks because you didn't want me to find out that you actually showed that you care?" Cas just nodded. He would have expected many things, a punch, Dean telling him to leave and never come back, but Dean taking his hand wasn't exactly high on that list of expectations. "Cas, do you know how well I slept while you were with me? I never slept that good in my life, I was happy, I didn't have nightmares and now that I know, you were with me. Cas, that is all I wanted besides Sam being safe, alive and happy. You. How could you keep that from me?"

Cas wanted nothing more than to leave right now. He couldn't stand that interrogation but decided against leaving when he felt Deans hand on his cheek. "Hey, Cas, look at me. Tell me why you hid it from me. I was so angry at you because I thought you were abandoning us, but actually you were doing the opposite. So, why did you hide it?" Cas sighed. "I remember you telling me that I should respect your personal space, so I tried. Then your nightmares were getting worse and I found out, actually by accident, that you reacted to my touch, so I comforted you every night. I am sorry Dean, I really am. I should've respected your wishes." with a sigh, Dean dropped his hand from Cas' face and the spot was cold again. "That was when I barely knew you, Cas. I don't care about personal space anymore, not with you. Actually quite the opposite. I want you near me every time of the day. Cas you mean so much to me, and thinking you didn't care about us anymore made me so angry. And I felt betrayed. I never wanna feel that way again with you, you understand me?"

He let go of Cas hand and pulled him in an awkward hug while siting on his bed. Unsure what to do Cas put his arms around Dean and that made Dean pull him even more tight into the hug. After a little while they both let go of each other and Dean took Cas' hand again. "What did you do... I mean to comfort me?" he asked soft and looked Cas in the eyes but Cas jut looked at their hands and didn't say anything. "Come one Cas, I won't chop your head off, I just wanna know." he laughed and tried to encourage Cas with that. "Normally i would have taken your hand but the last couple of times I visited you that didn't help that much anymore so I laid your head on my lap and stroked your hair while telling you storys of my life. That seemed to work perfectly fine." Dean just couldn't help but smile.

"I always wanted you to tell me some storys, Cas" Now Cas looked up at Dean and tilted his head in confusion. "Why did you never ask then, Dean?" a soft laugh escaped Deans throat. "I am not sure.. Maybe I thought you would find it weird if I suddenly ask you after all these years we know each other about your angel past..." now Cas was the one chuckling. "Cas, I am actually tired right now..." Dean said but Cas took it like Dean was about to throw him out and when he wanted to stand up Dean didn't let go off his hand. "Where do you think you're going? I might need your help, might showing me exactly how you helped me getting rid of my nightmares?" Now Cas understood. He sat back down again and Dean laid his head on Castiels chest, their fingers intertwined and Cas other hand in Dean's hair. Now for the record, that was definitely something Dean could get used to, technically he already did.


End file.
